


El pequeño y querido almacén de pociones

by Alisevv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: Muchos años después, frente al pequeño almacén de pociones, Harry recuerda el inicio de su amorDisclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling… incluso Sev





	El pequeño y querido almacén de pociones

El hombre caminaba lentamente por el oscuro pasillo. Su cabello ya mostraba gran cantidad de canas y su rostro múltiples arrugas, pero su paso era igual de firme y elástico que antaño.  
  
Se detuvo ante una puerta cerrada y la miró con ternura, ese viejo almacén le traía tantos recuerdos.   
  
Su memoria se remontó a muchos años antes. Al día que encontró a SU Severus con Igor Karkaroff y sintió que odiaba a ese hombre incluso más que al propio Voldemort.  
  
En aquel entonces no entendía qué le pasaba. ¿Cómo pensar que aquello que oprimía su pecho impidiéndole respirar eran celos, si hasta ese día había creído odiar a su profesor de Pociones?   
  
¿Cómo adivinar que era amor el fuerte golpeteó que sintió en su corazón al escuchar su hermosa voz?  
  
  
_–Potter, ¿por qué tanta prisa?_  
  
  
–¿Por qué creías?– musitó el hombre en voz alta–. Porque quería escapar de ti lo antes posible, y mucho más ante el escalofrío de excitación que me recorrió al escuchar tu voz.   
  
Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, todavía hundido en el recuerdo.  
  
  
_–Como siempre, el gran Harry Potter llamando la atención en la prueba y haciéndose el héroe ante la multitud– casi escupió el maestro–. ¿Utilizó branquialgas?  
  
–Sí, señor– contestó el joven con esfuerzo, apenas encontraba su voz.  
  
–Ingenioso. Son bastante raras, las branquialgas. _  
  
  
–Quién me iba a decir que llegaría a adorar tu ironía, amor– musitó el Harry ya maduro–. Claro, cuando no la diriges hacia mí.  
  
Entró en la habitación. Allí estaban, los mismos estantes repletos de pociones y la misma escalerilla de madera. Se acercó a ella, subió y tomó un pequeño frasco.  
  
_“Quien sabe_ ”, pensó mirando el líquido. “ _Quizás hasta es el mismo envase”._  
  
Y una vez más su mente voló al pasado.  
  
  
_Igual que esto. ¿Sabe qué es?  
  
–¿Burbujas, quizás?– balbuceó Harry, turbado ante la masculinidad de su profesor y sintiéndose bastante tonto.   
  
–Poción de la verdad. Usarla con un estudiante está… lamentablemente prohibido._  
  
  
Harry sonrió con malicia, mientras dejaba el frasco en su lugar y bajaba, recordando una noche muy especial, allá por su séptimo año.  
  
–Menos mal que no estaba prohibido usarla con los profesores, amor; si no te hubiera dado _Veritaserum_ , creo que nunca te hubieras declarado.  
  
–Te equivocas. Sí me hubiera declarado, y SÍ estaba prohibido usar _Veritaserum_ con un profesor.  
  
Al oír la ronca voz que tanto amaba, Harry se giró, sobresaltado.  
  
–Sev, ¿qué haces aquí?– preguntó el hombre de ojos verdes, antes de acercarse a su pareja y acariciar su plateado cabello.   
  
–Pues regresé de una reunión urgente con los profesores, y me encontré con que el Señor Ministro se había ido a husmear otra vez por el castillo, como cuando tenía quince años. Sabes que no soy capaz de conciliar el sueño si no estás a mi lado, así que salí a buscarte.  
  
Harry sonrió y le dio un tierno beso.  
  
–¿Y cómo me encontraste?  
  
–El Mapa del Merodeador aún funciona– replicó el otro, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
–Eso es hacer trampa– se ri Harry–. Pero, ya que me atrapó, director Snape– se acercó a su esposo y se pegó a su cálido cuerpo, frotando las caderas contra las de Severus y acercando su cara para besar la comisura de su boca–, ¿qué castigo me piensa imponer? ¿Retención en sus habitaciones privadas?  
  
–¿Acaso no te cansas?– inquirió el otro, aunque correspondió al movimiento de cadera, ¿cómo no hacerlo?  
  
–¿De ti? Jamás.  
  
–¡Que lo hicimos hace dos días!– se quejó el Director de Hogwarts, dándole un pequeño beso y alejándose–. Ya no somos jóvenes. A nuestra edad, las ‘energías’ no se reponen con tanta facilidad.  
  
–¿No somos magos, acaso? Además, según puedo comprobar, tus ‘energías’ van en aumento.  
  
–Harry, no me toques ahí, podrían vernos.  
  
Ignorando el reclamo de Severus, el más joven se pegó nuevamente a su pareja, pasó los brazos por su cuello y, acercando su cara a la de su esposo, tomó su boca en un beso ansioso, siendo correspondido con igual ardor. Cuando se alejaron para recuperar el aliento, Harry sonrió con picardía  
  
–Mejor, así aprenderán a no andar de noche por los pasillos. ¿Entonces? ¿Un rapidín, al menos?  
  
–Quizás– la voz sonaba divertida, mientras ambos hombres caminaban, abrazados.  
  
–¡Genial!!! ¿Puedo estar arriba?  
  
–No abuse de su suerte, señor Potter.  
  
–Te amo, Sev.  
  
–Yo también te amo, Harry.  
  
–Por favor… déjame arriba, ¿si?  
  
La única respuesta fue una risa ronca y hermosa… una risa de felicidad.  
  
  
FIN


End file.
